


Travelling the Planes

by wnelson001



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), GURPS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, M/M, Multi, Other, Planar Jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: Xander Harris wakes up to memories of a different life he lived flowing through his mind.  This story follows Xander as he regains his magic and travels the planes of existence.





	1. The Beginning

Xander woke up from where he had been sleeping, disturbed by his dreams. Looking around the room he noticed that all was normal and nothing was out of place. He gently moved Willow to a more comfortable position from where she had fallen asleep watching the movie on tv. All while doing this unknown memories were rushing thru his mind of past adventures that he had gone on and the magic he knew how to cast.

Trying to see if his memories were real, Xander cast a simple spell to see if it would work and much to his surprise it did. He as so engrossed by his spell casting that he was startled as Willow eeped as she saw him cast a spell, not having noticed her wake up.

“What was that Xander, since when could you start a fire with just words” Willow asked as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Xander looked over at Willow, “I’m not sure. I had some weird dreams last night and when I woke up I had this urge, so I cast a spell just like in the dream and it worked.”

Willow stated at Xander and the fire he started and with her best puppy dog eyes asked “You will teach me right Xander? I really want to learn all about magic that I can. Does it break scientific laws or does it work within the laws as we know them? I really do wonder.”

Seeing Willow so enthusiastic about magic Xander had to chuckle, “I will teach you as much as I know Willow, but I am not sure how much I really know, or if you are able to even use magic as my memories tell me that it is rate to be able to do so.”

“I believe in you Xander, I know that you can teach me, ” Willow replied with enthusiasm. “We have all summer before school starts up again to learn as much as we can.”

Giving in to the inevitable, Xander started to teach Willow all he knew about magic over the course of the summer. It was slow at first as Xander had never been the tutor before as it was always Willow who tutored him in the past. But before too long Xander had figured out how to teach his magic and found that Willow was a quick learner and that her spells seemed to be more powerful than his and that she had an easier time casting them as well as being able to cast for longer periods of time.

Between what he knew and what they were able to learn from books that Willow purchased from the magic shop in town, they were both able to expand their spell repertoire. One of the most useful spells that Xander knew was his healing spell, something they found useful to deal with all their small injuries. Because of that Xander tried to perfect the spell as well as to find a more powerful version of the spell and with some effort was able to accomplish both of his goals. 

In just over two months they had learned much, but Willow was disappointed that she had not learned a lot regarding the science behind magic. To celebrate summer nearing its end Xander decided that they needed to go out and so Willow and Xander ended up going to the Bronze to celebrate with just a quick stop off at the Magic Store to but some books that seemed to have real magical knowledge contained in them.

\- - - - -

The pair enjoyed their time in the Bronze, talking mainly about the upcoming school year so as to not let everybody know that they were learning magic. Before to long though the pair of them had decided that they would rather just relax at home than where they could talk about magic and what it entails than than what to expect in the oncoming school year, something that to Willow would of been almost sacrilegious just two months ago.

Xander lead Willow outside as the left the Bronze. They had not gone for more than a block when they were accosted by a small group of young men wearing leather jackets. Xander pushed Willow behind him as he confronted the group, "What do you two want? It is best if you let us go?"

The group accosting them laughed out loud, the one in the front stated, "It is always fun when prey is so feisty, it gets their blood all up and adds that extra spice to its flavor." With that their faces transformed with their eyes becoming yellow and ridges growing on the brows of their eyes, but the most prominent change to them was the fangs that grew in their mouths.

"Vampires," Xander stuttered in shock as he did not believe they were real no matter what some of his memories told him. Without any thought Xander raised his right hand and muttered Fireball and a small blob of fire shot out and set one of them on fire. Xander then turned and pushing Willow ahead of him started to run away from the group of vampires who were watching stunned as their leader burned up. "Run Willow, as fast as you can."

With that they both ran as fast as they could, with Xander making sure that he stayed between Willow and the Vampires who after a few moments started t chase after them. Xander was not watching where Willow was running and was surprised when she stopped. Looking about them he noticed that Willow had accidentally lead them into a closed alleyway. Xander turned around and looked at the alley entrance and saw the vampires block it off.

"Get them," the leading vampire shouted, "Make them suffer for killing my brother." With that the group of vampires charged into the alleyway.

'Fuck', Xander thought as he could not figure out how they could get out of this alive. Racking his brain on how to get out of this situation Xander reached deep into his memories and just as how he had earlier threw a fireball on reflex, he now opened up a rip in space. After a moment of surprise Xander grabbed a hold of Willow, "I don't quite know what this is, but its better than nothing."

Willow squeaked as Xander grabbed a hold of her and started moving through the rip in space, "I trust you Xander." With that Willow rushed ahead of him and ran through the rift into a brightly lit beach, followed a moment later by Xander. "How do we close the rip Xander?"

Xander looked at Willow, "I don't know Willow," Xander replied just as two of the vampires ran through the rip. Just as Xander was about too confront them they burst into flames from the sun shining overhead. "I think though that we might not have to worry so much right now," Xander stated as he watched as several more vampires ran through only to be burned to a crisp by the sun.

Willow watched as as a few more vampires ran through the rip in what space. "I guess not," Willow replied as she watched them burn. A few seconds later the rip closed and they were now alone on what seamed to be a deserted beach with nothing more than their backpacks which were filled with their recent purchases from the magic store. Looking at Xander Willow asked, "Now what?"

Looking about the area Xander said, "Well, I guess we better see if we can find someplace that has a phone so we can call home. Although it might be best to call you parents as I doubt mine would be willing or even able to afford tickets home from wherever we are."

Willow contemplated that for a second, "Even though I know my parents will be extremely disappointed in me for 'running away' and 'not being prepared', I am sure that they would be willing to get us home."

With that the pair started walking along the beach, trying to find find civilization . They stayed as close to the trees as they could though to stay out of the sun that was blazing overhead. "I hope this does not take to long," Willow stated as she looked at the overhead sun and trudged along besides Xander.


	2. The Retreat

Xander and Willow walked along for several hours along the beach and never ran into any sign of civilization. Willow played around with her cellphone whenever they stopped to rest, but ever since she ran through the rift it was not functioning right. "It's getting dark Xander and I don't think we should keep going, we might trip and get hurt," Willow stated.

Xander looked at Willow and saw how exhausted she looked and decided that it would be best that they rest for the night. Xander had noticed that as they walked that he had not seen any signs of large animals or of any really predatory like creatures, so he determined it was safe enough to camp where they were. "I think that's a good idea Willow. Lets gather up some fire wood and some palm leaves for bedding."

For the next few minutes they gathered the materials for their camp. Xander made a fire pit and placed some of the wood into it. "Alright, Willow I need you to use your ignite spell to gently set the wood on fire, remember, do not use to much magic or you will start a blaze that runs through the wood in seconds."

Willow looked at the wood and with as little force as she could she whispered "Ignite" and the wood in the fire pit gently caught on fire. Willow jumped with joy as she lit the fire and turned towards Xander, "I did it Xander, just as you asked."

Xander laughed at Willow's exuberance at casting the spell properly, "Yes, and this time you did not start an out of control blaze, Good for you Willow." With that Xander gave Willow a hug and a kiss on her forehead. Looking at her Xander remarked, "Soon I think you will surpass me my little apprentice, and then you shall be the Master." 

Willow looked up at Xander with a blush on her face, first at his kiss and then from hearing that she may soon surpass him and become a master. It's all thanks to you Xander," Willow replied before in a soft voice, "but you will always be my master."

"OK, now while the fire is set I will make us some dinner, although it might be rather bland," Xander stated and he went over and knelt next to some varied plant matter. Placing his hands over the plant matter Xander intoned 'Create Food' and from the material some bread, cheese and meat were formed. "That should be enough to create some sandwiches, maybe not the most elegant food there is, but enough to feed us," Xander stated with some authority, "though I was looking at a spell that would be able to create much better tasting food. It seems like it would be a good way to save more for more important needs."

Willow laughed at Xander's reasoning for his spell research, "I am pretty sure that you are hoping that that spell would allow you to make Twinkies Xander."

Xander blushed a bit at that in silent confirmation of her comment, "Be that as it may, I still think it's a good spell to learn. Also, lets get to eating while the food is fresh, and after that we can gets some good sleep in so we can start out early tomorrow."

Nodding in agreement, Willow helped create that sandwiches and the pair ate in silence. Once they finished they lay some palm fronds down on the sand to make for a more comfortable bedding. Before long the pair had fallen asleep.

\- - - - -

Xander woke to a chilly morning to the sight of Willow snuggled up to him. Over the course of the night memories resurfaced of what the rift was and where they were. As he got up Willow awoke and stretched. The sight of her stretching brought about feelings that he had never associated with her as he took time to admire he trim body that he had missed developing from the little girl she used to be.

As Willow stretched she felt Xanders eyes rove over her chest, a small smile formed as she was finally able to get his attention. “Morning Xander,” Willow yawned, “ I don’t think I have ever slept this comfortably before.”

"I recognize this place now Willow," Xander told Willow, "I regained some more memories last night while I was sleeping. This was his bolt hole, a place to get away from everything." Xander continued on, "He had a base on this Island that we are on, I think it was one of the Hawaii'an islands. From what I remember this planet was empty of all signs of humanity and so he built his base here with everything that we will need to survive here." 

After cleaning up their campsite and eating a quick breakfast Willow followed Xander to the refuge he mentioned. It was not to long of a walk with part of the time spent being backtracking their walk from yesterday. It was about noon when they came into site of the refuge.

Willow looked at the building in front of her in astonishment, "When you said it was his refuge I thought you meant it was a small shack or maybe a cottage, but not this."

Xander laughed lightly at Willow's comment, "Yeah, that was what I remembered him having as well. I don't think I have the most up to date memories of this place as this is way above and beyond what my memories showed." With that Xander lead Willow up to the front entrance of the large mansion that was in front of them. If anything, this mansion reminded him of those shown on the internet of those belonging to some of the richest people of the world. In other words is was excessively large.

Trying the front door they found that it opened to Xander's touch and after opening it they entered the building. Looking around in awe they noticed that it was lavishly furnished and that as soon as they entered any room the lights came on. The pair explored the mansion in complete silence, not knowing what to say to each other as the mansion was equipped way beyond anyplace that they had ever lived. In the master suite whose door only Xander could open they found an extensive library, and finally their silence was ended, "Well, this looks promising Willow. I can already tell that their is a lot of magic flowing through here and if I guess right this should contain all the knowledge of magic that he had."

Willow had been overwhelmed from wandering through the mansion and her mind was close to shutting down from information overload, but the sight of the library brought her back to reality, "I can't wait to see what kind of magic books he had in here." Willow reached out and grabbed a hold of Xander's hand and dragged him after her, "Lets go Xander, there is so many books for us to read over, who knows what we will find."

Xander let himself be dragged by Willow into the Library, "Wait a second Willow, I think there was something he called a help desk here, follow me for a sec." With that Xander walked over to a desk that was located in front of the room. Sitting at the desk Xander was surprised by a small holographic display that appeared in front of him. Xander played around with it for a bit as Willow offered several helpful suggestions on how to properly use it. "OK, I think I have the hang of this now Willow. It seems this terminal here allows the user to better find the books one needs to use to study a subject and it breaks it down by subject. Looking at it, it seems to show that their are something like twenty-four Colleges of Spells and that there is a scanner ring here that lets one figure out which Colleges they are best suited for." 

With that Xander opened the drawers to find the ring and when they found it he help it up, "I think I should go first Willow."

Willow shook her head, "I think that's a bad idea Xander, if it hurts you there is nothing I could do to help you, at least you know a healing spell if you need to heal me."

Xander wanted to argue with Willow about this but knew it would do no good, he could already see her scrunching up to her resolve face and he knew once she did that no argument would be able to change her mind, she was just to stubborn that way and it was one of her weaknesses that he knew she needed to get rid of. "Alright then Willow, you can go first," with that Xander handed the ring over to Willow.

Willow excitedly placed the ring on her finger and looked at it expectantly, and after a few seconds went by she was about to say something when a quick pinprick came from the ring and it started to glow. They both watched as the ring glowed for a minute, cycling through a variety of colors until it stopped with just a few colors being present before those to faded away. A beep from the terminal startled them both. 

Xander looked at the screen that was showing on the terminal and read what was on it. The first category listed was high compatibility and it listed Gate, Fire, Knowledge, Mind, Necromancy and Technology. The last category was listed as low compatability included Food and Healing. Looking over at Willow Xander stated, "Well now we know what kind of spells you should concentrate on, though I am not to sure about learning any Necromancy spells, as that does not sound right."

Willow looked at the screen and seeing that their were spells for knowledge and most especially technology made her really happy, she was not sure about Necromancy herself but Fire spells seemed to be interesting as Xander used them very effectively against those vampires. Thinking about that, maybe Necromancy spells might not be to bad if they could effect vampires. "Your turn Xander, I want to see what kind of spells you should be studying," with that Willow pushed the ring onto Xanders finger.

After the light show again appeared from the ring the pair of them looked at the screen showing Xander's spell compatibilities. Under High Compatibility it listed Enchantment, Fire, Food and Healing. Under Low compatibility it listed only Necromancy. "It looks like we are both good at Fire Willow, but it seems that the rest of our compatibilities are the opposite of each other," Xander stated as he looked over towards Willow.

"That's a good thing Xander, this way we can go our own way and not double up on spells," Willow replied and she thought over the problem. "I think we should both learn enough Fire spells to defend ourselves." Thinking about it some more Willow replied, "Plus I think I should see if the Gate College spells might have anything to get us home. While I do that you can see if there is anything about your ability to open Rifts in space. With both of us working on it we should be able to get home before too long."

Xander looked at Willow with a odd look, "What are you talking about Willow? Ripping space?"

Willow looked at Xander with an exasperated face, "Xander, I am positive you were the one who ripped open space and I am sure it was not a spell that did it. I think it's something that you could naturally do yourself." Willow took a deep breath and explained some more, "I think that you might be able to create rips in the Space/Time continuum and are then able to transit to different dimensions. You should be able to get us back home at some point, I just think that it might take some time for you to figure it out."

Xander let out 'huh' or shocked bewilderment as new memories flooded through his mind of how to create the rifts, although he knew he needed to study and practice more before he could even try to open another one, and who knows if he will be able to open a rift to back home. "You're right Willow, I just had some new memories resurface of creating the rifts, but I think it will take some time for me to learn how to control it, and I don't know how easy it will be to find out home again."

"We better get started then Xander," Willow responded. With that she headed off to the sections of the library that contained books relating to the Colleges that she had a high compatibility with, Xander following not to far behind heading to areas that contained his high compatibility colleges.

\- - - - - - - -

For the next few months the pair studied spells so as to better survive the next time they might run into vampires. In this time Xander had finally learned out how to open up the rifts, or jump tunnels as they were called, on command, although it would have to be a bling jump as he currently had no knowledge of other worlds he could jump to. He did know that no matter where he went that he would be able to jump back here with just a little bit of effort.

"Are you ready to leap into the unknown Willow, to go where no other Sunnydaler has gone before?" Xander said with a small laugh.

Willow joined in the laughing with Xander. She had enjoyed the last few months studying on the island and becoming better able to defend herself and Xander from any threats they might face. "We should get going Xander," Willow replied, "we could spend the rest of our lives here leaning new spells, but that won't get us any closer to home."

Xander nodded in agreement. After making sure that they had both gathered up their backpacks Xander grabbed a hold of Willow's hand and created a jump tunnel in front of them. With one last look back at the front entrance to their mansion, Xander and Willow walked through the jump tunnel and onto their next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> information on Xander's Jump tunnel. He has Jumper (World), Jumper (Time) and Warp. His inexperience in using the ability will result in his jumps taking them anywhere and any-when on the various dimensional Earth analogues they will be travelling to.


	3. The Training World

Exiting the portal the pair came upon a scene of devastation that they had never encountered before. Dead bodies littered the ground around them and most of the buildings were wrecked beyond usability. Looking around Xander noticed that for all of that the area was rather quiet. Turning to Willow, Xander stated, “Not to state the obvious, but I don’t think this place is safe.”

Willow looked at Xander with a weird look in her eye and responded, “Ya think?”, a response that she felt Xander would of used in the same situation.

Xander checked the area nearby for any threats but did not see any, so he headed down the street with Willow following right behind him. “If we don’t find anything nearby it might be best that I make a hp tunnel elsewhere, ” Xander commented as they slowly walked down the road.

The sight of all the dead people choked Willow up, especially the one group of little kids who died together all huddled up. Willow knew that she would want to die the same way huddled with Xander instead of dying by herself. Still, Willow knew she had to be wrong and not let all the dead bodies distract her from keeping an eye out for danger. Willow was glad for her determination to stay focused as just a minute later as what could only be a small horde of zombies shuffled around a building behind them and took up the chase. “Xander, ” Willow hurriedly spoke, “we have zombies coming back from behind us.”

"And from in front of us as well Willow," Xander replied as another small horde of Zombies appeared from in front of them. "Blast them with your Fireball spell Willow, that should be enough I think to take them down." With that Xander cast 'Fireball' several times in rapid succession over the next few seconds at the zombies that were shambling towards them from the front.

After a second Willow started rapid casting 'Fireball' at the zombies that were coming from behind with them with more success in taking them down faster than Xander was able to. Seeing that she was taking them down rapidly Willow started to laugh as she cast spells at the Zombie. "This is fun Xander," Willow laughingly informed Xander as she kept on blasting the Zombies that were very slowly closing in on them. Before to long there were no longer any Zombies behind them so Willow turned around and seeing that there were quite a few zombies still in front of them Willow continued casting 'Fireball' past Xander and into the horde of Zombies still in front of them. 

Willow turned towards Xander and jumped into him, giving him a sharp hug after she had blasted the last of the Zombies. Xander was startled by the hug but returned it after a second as after a quick look around he saw no more threats around. 

Feeling Xander return the hug Willow let enjoyment of his hug and the fading rush of adrenaline get to her and in a burst of spontaneity Willow turned her head towards Xander and impulsively kissed Xander soundly his lips, surprising him greatly. Xander's eyes widened as Willow kissed him, never knowing that she had felt that way. Feeling Willow's love through her kiss, Xander kissed her back, letting her know that he returned her feelings.

The pair kissed each other for a long while with the burning remains on Zombies around them. Once the pair broke their kiss Xander looked at Willow and asked, "While I enjoyed that immensely Willow what brought that about?"

Recovering from the kiss Willow replied, "I'm not quite sure, but I felt so alive from killing the Zombies that I just had to show how much I loved you Xander." Willow blushed as she realized that she had told Xander how she really felt about him.

Hearing that Willow was in love with him startled Xander, "Do you truly Willow?" Xander asked, "I have been attracted to you for awhile but I did not want to damage our friendship and lose you."

"Oh, Xander, I would never stop being your friend no matter what happened," Willow replied to him, "I love you and I have loved you for a long time Xander."

Xander smiled as Willow confirmed her love for him and moved in to kiss her again. After they broke from the latest kiss, "As much as I love you Willow, I don't think this is the place to talk about our future relationship with each other."

Willow bounced on her heels at Xander kissed her, "Yeah, this is not the time to talk," Willow confirmed as she looked around and with an excited voice, "so lets find some more Zombies to kill."

Laughing at Willow's exuberance Xander replied, "Yes, lets kill us some more Zombies, and while we are at it lets loot the city to the ground Willow." Looking around Xander saw some more intact buildings to the North, "Let's go that way and find some loot and after we find enough lets Jump back to the Retreat."

Thinking about it Willow nodded, "That sounds good Xander, I so want to burn up as many Zombies as we could find." With that Willow laughed at the thought of burning up more Zombies made her shiver in pleasure. She could not wait to kill some more. "All right lets go Xander," Willow responded as she took off North.

For the next several hours the pair of them killed Zombies as they went around checking for loot. Xander looked at their backpacks that were overflowing with jewelry, "I think its time to go back to the retreat Willow since we are full up."

"I think you are right Xander," Willow replied as she looked around before she continued sadly, "I don't see any more Zombies to kill. Xander, do you think you can remember how to jump back here Xander, I am so enjoying killing Zombies."

After thinking about it Xander replied, "Yeah, I think I could remember my way back here if I spend some time meditating on this reality." With that Xander sat down and and started to meditate. After about ten minutes Xander got up, "OK, I think we are good to go Willow."

As Xander opened up a jump tunnel back to The Retreat Willow informed him, "You better remember how to get back here Xander, I am having so much fun killing Zombies with you." With that Willow leaned into Xander as they walked through the jump tunnel back to their home.

After arriving back at their home they went back to the suite and emptied out their backpacks of jewelry onto a large table. Looking through the jewels they had gathered Xander found a perfect ring for Willow, "This is for you Willow, I think this is perfect for you."

Willow looked at Xander with tears in her eyes as he placed the ring on her finger, "I will treasure this always Xander," and with that she kissed Xander again. When they finished kissing, Willow felt Xander pull her down onto his lap as he sat down onto a comfortable chair and the pair just cuddled together for a long while, basking in each others presence.

Xander spoke up first, "As much as I might want to progress our relationship Willow, I think we should take it slow. We have plenty of time to get to know each other this way so there is no need to rush into anything."

Willow pouted as she heard what Xander had to say, "I guess your right Xander, but I don't want us to wait till we are old and grey to finally get together and not be able to enjoy ourselves."

Xander laughed at Willows comment, "I highly doubt that it would take us anywhere near that long Willow. Even if I tried to take that long I know that you would not let us take it that slow." Looking over Willow as she cuddled into his body, Xander continued on, "And realistically I doubt that I could go that long myself before I gave into your charms. But even if I did take that long, I found some hints to some healing spells that can stop our ageing as well as spells that could make us younger."

"For us to be forever young together does sound like a dream Xander," Willow replied as she thought of what they could do if they had all the time in the world. Thinking over what could be Willow turned to Xander, "I think you have to find and learn those spells Xander. We have so much to learn and so much to explore that those spells will become invaluable to us. Plus, that give me all the time in the world to go back to the Zombie planet and burn all the Zombies us. It's the best place for us to go to to try out our spells as we learn them before we head to elsewhere, and by looting of of everything of value we wont have to worry about money as you Jump us to other worlds.

Thinking over Willow's response Xander replied, "That sounds like a good idea to me. I guess we can take our time learning new spells before we jump out again as well as getting to know each other as well without any time based rush. I am pretty sure that we could probably find ourselves a way back to our original home as well. And if we can find a time travel spell maybe we can arrive just after we left so your parents wont miss you."

Willow kissed Xander again after she finished listening to him. "I love you Xander and I am glad that we will have all this time to spend together learning new spells and leaning how to be together."

With that the pair put their loot away and headed off towards the Library to resume their studies. Over the course of the next several months Willow and Xander split their time between making out and expanding their magical studies. By the time they were ready to go Xander had heavily increased his knowledge of Healing Spells as well as increased his magical strength. Beyond that he had started to research more about enchanting, an area of study that he was supposed to have a high aptitude with. Willow for the most part spent most of her time learning Fire Spells having really enjoyed burning the Zombies to ash. Since she had so much time on her hand and she learned spells so easily she spent some time learning spells from other schools of magic as well as meditating to strengthen her already impressive magical capacity.

"Well Willow, it looks like its time for you to go out and test out tour newest spells, especially in an areas where we don't have to deal with your pyromania getting out of control and burning us out of house and home," Xander laughingly stated.

"That was not my fault, I did not think that they explosion would be so large or powerful when I put all that magic into it," Willow pouted.

"Willow, if you had cast that spell anywhere in the manor besides the spell casting room I am pretty sure that the house would of burned down," Xander replied. "Anyways, it's time to go, we have everything ready. Seeing Willow nod in acknowledgement Xander opened a Jump Tunnel back to the Zombie World to continue their training and looting.

**Author's Note:**

> Willow's and Xander's characters abilities will be based on the GURPS RPG running in the background of the story. No direct game play elements should show up in the story although the characters might learn how to abuse the character growth system for their own gains.


End file.
